princess_ajfandomcom-20200214-history
Screwloose
Say, do you remember that one pony? Was in a mental ward, barks like a dog, all that? Yeah, she's actually a insane scientist. And currently under Nurse Redhearts, uh, 'care', she's tied up and hopefull kept far, faaar away from the rest of the world. Hopefully. Applejack keeps a padlocked container with her files and classified information in her desk. So far, only she, Celestia and Sunset Shimmer - in her role as her protege - have access to this. Story ~~~ Lots of background history missing ~~~ Applejack 12 has established a semi-deep bond with the crazed scientist and assisted her in her release. Currently, Screwloose is free from the mental instituition she was locked into. After proving that most of her bouts of insane during which people were assaulted were actually her crazy, direct way of dealing with their health problems, Nurse Redheart approved her release. Now, in the company of Applejack 12 and Snake Eyes (formerly known as High Roller), she is on the way to meet her old employer, Fawntaine Industries, now under the rule of Pennydrop. 257 1 She's playing Uno with 8-bit, Gaffer, and Changeling 12 after some discussion about 12 fighting Jetset. She compliments 12 for causing 8-bit to skip his turn, but gets set back by Gaffer when he tells her to draw a four. He points out that, because she won the last two games, he considers her a threat, to which she responds that she's a bigger threat if she loses. Continuing with that point, she tells 12 that if he does manage to beat Jetset, he's just going to keep coming back for a rematch like he does with changeling 007. Then she tells him to draw a two card, ruining his Uno chance. When 8-bit compliments her no-mercy attitude, she says it's a free-for-all and she's here to win like she always does. Except, as 8-bit points out, when it comes to fighting skyscraper-tall changelings. Which prompts 12 to make him skip his turn again. 8-bit complains, saying Screwloose said she takes no prisoners and it's a free-for-all, but she points out that 12 never took that 'oath'. He calls this out as being "unhealthy" and 12 makes a jab about the amount of cards in his hooves being unhealthy, which amuses Screwloose and sets 8-bit off. Q "I'm a threat regardless of if I win or not, but I’m a bigger one if I lose, remember that. And you, my little pervert, ol’ Dead-Eye isn’t one to take a loss with grace. If you win—and Fausty Claus above that’s a big if, bigger than my ‘Most Sexiest Hooves’ trophy—you can expect this to be a thing that continues up until one of you is in the grave. Hell, him and that other secret spy bug are still going at it. Also, I love you but go ahead and draw two for me." 2 "Hey, Miss Loose?" Screwloose gets irritated at Gaffer using that nickname after she keeps telling him not to, saying that someone could misconstrue it and it kinda feels like a passive-aggressive insult from him. Gaffer understands, but points out she gets " all shaky and red-faced if someone calls you by your full name" and calling her "Ms. Screws" seems about as bad, "don't you thinks?" Screwloose tells him she thinks constantly and that she thinks he should let her work. "Don’t you have some scrap metal to cut yourself on?" Gaffers says he did that earlier, "Twelve had to drag 8-Bit to the infirmary." Screwloose only asks if Twelve is ok (a fact Gaffer points out) and gets upset when Gaffer mentions the changeling got a nasty cut after stepping on a broken beaker. But Gaffer quickly adds "then he just came over to you, put his head on your shoulder for a couple minutes, and walked away completely healed." Screwloose calms down and recalls that he did do that and now it makes sense why. Continuing, Gaffer points out that this means she must love Twelve unconditionally since he managed to get love from her without her noticing. Screwloose thinks on this for a while, becoming lost in her thoughts. Internally, she admits that there's a lot of abusive and questionable things in their relationship, but there's also genuine affection. Though her plan has been to use him to finally erase the changelings, or "chiggers" as she likes to call them, and he's more than willing to help her do that, the thought of going through with it and losing her precious "test subject" causes her chest to tighten. But in her heart, she knows he's more than just that to her. "Ms. Madmare? Your tail’s wagging really fast." She's brought back to reality and grumbles under her breath. Gaffers asks if se was thinking about Twelve, which prompts her to chuck a scapel in his general direction. It misses since her aim was off and she tells him to get back to work. "I’m not paying you to stand around and spout stupid shit!" He points out she's not paying him anything. N She appears to be working on a project and has spent minutes restructuring a particular part of it: +With a ‘clunk’, Screwloose set down what looked like a fillies clay rendition of a unicorn’s horn.+ Relationships 12 While looking for yet another job, he stumbled across this one. Being expendable-I mean, being of a 'unique' standing, he was assigned to be her caretaker. In time, he grew to be her favorite of the workers, which means that most likely she'll probably consider using Anesthesia later... she'll consider it, I said. Tinsel The orderly who worked before that met with an unfortunate fate, surprisingly unrelated to her in any way. He may be dead, but he's not quite 'gone', as it were. Whether that is actually his spirit sticking around to haunt her or just her going crazyier, it is hard to say. Sort of... not really, she's just nuts, but there's a decent chance this is unrelated to that... there's a chance. Trivia * Screwloose seems to has a hoof fetish, which she loves to project onto 12. * Nicknames for others: Jetset = Deadeye, Changeling 12 = Pervert, 8-bit = Fuck-bit Category:Fawntaine Industries